Ignite The Fire Within
by Girl Who Loves Her Cartoons
Summary: Alex Ramirez was always thought of as the shy, nobody, orphan girl, but one day she has enough of the name calling, hurtful words written on her locker, and the abusive orphanage director.She packs up her belongings and goes into the forest next to the orphanage to clear her head when...Read on to find out what happens next. Rated T since there will contain swears.The girl is Alex.
1. Chapter 1: I Hate Mondays

Chapter 1: I Hate Mondays

*Hello, this is my first adventure time fan fiction so please don't hate and if you have any ideas for the story please PM me. Oh and everyone in this story is different ages. Prince Gumball is 22, Marshall Lee is 16, and Fionna, Alex, and Flame Prince are 15. I do not own Adventure Time or any of the characters, except for Alex. Here is the first chappie! :)*

Alex's P.O.V

I woke up to the sound of Don Omar blasting through my I-phone Doc. I sit up abruptly and me being my clumsy self still tangled up in my blankets I fall to the ground, from trying to get up from bed. As I finally untangle my self from the blankets, the door gets slammed open. "Shut that music off, you worthless piece of crap!" screeched the most abusive person in the world, Precious. Her name isn't actually Precious, she just wants us to call her that or, and I quote, '_You will get your asses beaten and be tortured for the rest of your pathetic, miserable, worthless lives as long as I am here or as long as you stay here.'_ So of course some kid thought she was kidding and called her Miss and before she got beaten up I got in front of her and got the kid's beating.

Anyway, _Precious_ slammed the door shut again and I reluctantly turned the music on low. I went into the bathroom, took a quick shower, and got dressed in some black khakis, black maryjanes, a purple t-shirt with a black smiley on the front drawn with a sharpie, and left my wavy black hair natural style. I grabbed my white converse bag with cartoons drawn by yours truly in different color sharpies. I just really like sharpies and stuff to do with art. I grabbed my I-phone from its place, put my headphones around my neck, quickly got an apple, and ran out the door for my personal hell which others call school. After running for 10 blocks , I finally got to school. As soon as I walked in through the door, everyone started spitting out insults at me. I learned to ignore their jeers, though they still hurt. Some kids called me emo, worthless, piece of shit, slut, and worse. As soon as I got to my locker, I found it cleared without any words on it for once.

I sighed in relief and started to head for my first class, History. I entered the class and went to the very back to endure the torture the other kids had for me. After a very boring lecture on _The Revolutionary War _I ran out of the classroom, thanking God that there wasn't any homework today and went to my locker to get my next class (Science) books. When I got to my locker there were some students there, writing words on my locker.

I had finally had enough and growled at them darkly "What the hell do you think you are doing?" They turned and started to snicker, one of them said "What are **you** gonna do about it; you stupid, pathetic, little girl?" I dropped my books and smirked while saying "This." and punching the guy right in his face. There was a huge satisfying crunch noise and he stood up glaring at me and while trying to stop the flow of blood he said "You little bitch, you broke my nose." I grinned and said tauntingly "You deserved it." The guy then swung his other fist at me and I ducked. Too bad this guy didn't know that I took free boxing, karate, kung-fu, and tiquando as a kid before I became an orphan. My sensi and coach told me the same thing, "If anyone ever, and I mean ever abuses you mentally or physically, you have the right to show them what you can do. Although never use your abilities for evil and never, ever use them to make others die or suffer."

I kept this in my mind as I kept on dodging his punches and noticed a crowd forming. Using my distraction, he wasted no time in punching my left cheek. I stumbled back from the force of his punch and started to give some of my weaker punches, though they must of hurt for him since his face showed some pain. He stumbled back and fell on the ground. I stopped my attack and towered over him, growling "Never ever underestimate me or your opponent ever again." I then looked up at the sea of shocked faces and said " If anyone picks on me again or writes on my locker, I will personally be there and hurt them like you did to me." I then went to my locker, took all of my books out, stuffed them in my book bag, put my book bag on my shoulders, and made for the door. Before I left, the principal came and shouted to me "If you walk out of here, you will be expelled." I kept on walking and flipped him off as I walked through the doors.

I ran back to the orphanage and ran up to my room. I emptied my black converse bag and stuffed all of my clothing, shampoo, conditioner, toothpaste, toothbrush, deodorant, I-phone, headphones, my few photos of me and my mom before she died, I-phone Doc, I-phone charger, my sketchbooks and art utensils, some water-bottles, money, my reading books with school books, a pillow, some blankets, bathing suits, flip-flops and sandals, and finally an old ancient-looking box. I zipped up the bag, put in on my back, ran out of the orphanage, and into the forest, thinking _'What have I done?'_


	2. Chapter 2: What Next? Flying Horses?

Chapter 2: What Next? Flying Horses and Stretchy Cats?

*Thank you everyone who has read my story so far! I am soo happy! So here is chappie 2! :D*

Alex's P.O.V.

I kept on running faster and faster till I got to this huge, old willow tree. I slumped against the base and whispered "What did I just do?" I sighed and relaxed against the trunk of the tree and started to sing the lullaby my mother sang to me when i wouldn't calm down or fall asleep.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow,  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your eyes,  
And when again they open the sun will rise_

_Here it's safe, and here it's warm,_  
_Here the daises guard you from every harm,_  
_Here your dreams are sweet, and tomorrow brings them true_  
_Here is the place, where I love you_

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away,_  
_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray,_  
_Forget your woes, and let your troubles lay,_  
_And when again it's morning they'll wash away_

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_  
_Here the daises guard you from every harm,_  
_Here your dreams are sweet, and tomorrow brings them true_  
_Here is the place, where I love you_

_Here is the place, where I love you._

I took a deep sigh and hung my head down. As I stood up with my backpack on, the ground underneath me let go and I started to free-fall into a pool of darkness. My eyes widened and I started to scream. Everything was a blur, until I landed on my back in a grassy field. I stood up shakily and looked around and saw a 10 ft willow tree tree-house combination. "What the.." I couldn't even finish my sentence since this definitely wasn't New York or where I just was. Securing my backpack on my shoulders, I looked up to the sky to see a fucking blue-skinned lady, with white hair flying. "Oh, great. Precious must have found me and beat me up so badly that now I'm in a coma. Great, just great." I groaned. I stared to walk towards the forest, wondering if I really was in a coma. So if I was in a coma, then I wouldn't die in here. So best place to test that theory is go into the creepy, scary, dark forest. As I walked for the forest, I suddenly heard someone shout "No!" _Nope, definitely not in a coma _was my last thought before it went all black.


	3. Chapter 3: Spoke Too Soon

Chapter 3: Spoke Too Soon…

? P.O.V. 

The mysterious person who shouted "No!" launched herself at Ice Queen and knocked off her crown in one quick swipe. "Uhhhgg, i will get you next time, Fionna. Just you wait. But until then, have fun with trying to unfreeze the girl." Ice Queen cackled as she flew off into the sky, towards her home; The Ice Kingdom. Fionna in frustration threw down her sword but remembered about the frozen girl. Hopefully it wasn't one of Gumball's candy people or she would be in for it. Fionna called for Cake, who was currently still in the house. "Cake, we have a frozen person over here. Come on!" "I'm coming babycakes!" was the reply of the famous Cake the Cat; an adventuress who was part of the dynamic duo of Aaa. In one great leap, Cake was beside Fionna. "Cake.." "Say no more, babycakes." and with that Cake grew to her riding mode with the ice sculpture Alex on her back. Fionna jumped on Cake and said "To Flame Prince's house!" And so the duo set off to unfreeze the mysterious girl they didn't know.


End file.
